Untold
by falln-angl
Summary: Some stories need a little telling.
1. Introduction

**Title: **Untold  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Some stories need a little telling.  
**Type of fic: **Series of vignettes  
**Disclaimer: **Miranda, Gordo, and all _Lizzie McGuire_ related stuff belongs to Disney and…whoever else has rights to them.  
**Author's notes:** I know this isn't exactly allowed, but the introduction was a little too long for an AN. I'm sorry!

Introduction

Okay, I started this little "project" all the way back in early 2004, when I was just starting to get into _Lizzie McGuire_. Since then, I have gotten a little more familiar with the show and how it is. I managed to write a couple of parts for this before it got placed in the "In progress" folder, where it's been ever since.

However, I seem to have regained new interest and have decided to get working on it again. Well, that, and I wanted to plug the new Miranda/Gordo fanlisting (please check out my bio for the URL, as FF doesn't seem to want to show it properly in the story pages)!

I have also included the original introduction I wrote all the way when, just to explain a little my reasoning for having started this. :) So, here it is:

I'm new to the _Lizzie McGuire _fandom, but so far I'm very much enjoying it. I am a huge fan of Miranda. I think her character is just fabulous. I'm also a huge fan of the friendship that she, Gordo, and Lizzie share. It's very sweet, and sincere, and so innocent. I hope that in an alternate universe where Disney decided to carry on the show into high school (and maybe even beyond), their friendship continues to flourish. Sure the odd quarrels will always arise, but in the end their friendship grows only stronger for it.

Anyhoo, I've noticed that the show focuses mainly on Lizzie_'s_ friendships with her two bestfriends (the show is about her afterall!). Lizzie's friendship with Miranda. Lizzie's friendship with Gordo. Lizzie's friendship with Miranda _**and** _Gordo. There seems to be little attention on Miranda's friendship with Gordo.

This is just an attempt at adding to episodes (when the fancy takes me) certain missing scenes that I would like to have seen. They will mainly be Miranda-centric and will probably involve a lot of Miranda/Gordo interaction. And because I'm unable to watch the show in it's correct order, sadly these parts won't be chronological.


	2. Untold: I Do, I Don't

**Title: **Untold  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Some stories need a little telling.  
**Type of fic: **Series of vignettes  
**Disclaimer: **Miranda, Gordo, and all _Lizzie McGuire_ related stuff belongs to Disney and…whoever else has rights to them.

I Do, I Don't

He laughed, wishing that Miranda were here.

But at the thought of one of his bestfriends, the laughter died promptly on his lips. Other than Tudgeman, the other person who would have enjoyed seeing Kate get drenched in punch the most had missed it all. He remembered Miranda's face as she had ran from the stage. She had been completely crushed.

'I wish Miranda could see this!' Lizzie said, still giggling along with the rest of the class.

'Maybe we should go see if she's all right…?' He trailed off, unsure.

Lizzie also stopped laughing, and she looked worriedly towards the door that Miranda had disappeared to. 'I hope she's okay.'

She took a step forward, but he stopped her. 'Maybe I should go?'

Lizzie frowned. 'Are you sure?'

He nodded. 'I have a feeling this is going to be a guy friend thing.'

Lizzie bit her lip thoughtfully for a moment, but then nodded. 'You're probably right.'

With a slight nod, he went in search for Miranda. It was a quick search. He found her in an empty classroom not far from the gym where they were doing their presentations. She was sitting at one of the desks, head buried in her folded arms.

He closed the door behind him and walked towards her. He sat at the desk beside her. 'Miranda?'

She looked up, surprised. Although she wasn't crying, he could tell that she wanted to. 'Gordo?'

'Are you okay?'

Her shoulders slumped and she stared listlessly into space. 'Am I really that hideous, Gordo?' she asked, ignoring his question.

He frowned. 'No, of course not.'

'I thought Ethan and I had everything. We talked lots about it, you know?'

'It was just a school project,' he pointed out gently, not wanting to upset her anymore.

'Yeah, I know, but…it seemed like he was having as much fun as me with this project. Why would he want to get with Kate? Just because she's popular and-'

'Miranda, listen. Ethan is an idiot to give you up for Kate.'

'But what's wrong with me that he didn't want to stay married to me?'

School project or not, it was still a painful rejection.

'Maybe Ethan was at least smart enough to realise that he didn't deserve someone as great as you,' he said.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. 'Gordo, you're my friend. You're supposed to say that.'

He looked seriously at her. 'Even if we weren't bestfriends I would be saying the exact same thing. If we had been partners, I would have done everything to stay married to you.'

A dubious, but hopeful, look came over her face. 'Really?'

He nodded. 'Really.'

She reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, patting him gently. 'Thanks, Gordo.'

He smiled at her. 


	3. Untold: Random Acts of Miranda

**Title: **Untold  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Some stories need a little telling.  
**Type of fic: **Series of vignettes  
**Disclaimer: **Miranda, Gordo, and all _Lizzie McGuire_ related stuff belongs to Disney and…whoever else has rights to them.  
**Author's notes:** I know this isn't exactly a story part, but the introduction was a little too long for a brief AN.

**-**

Random Acts of Miranda

'Gordo?'

He looked up from whatever it was that he was doing - she assumed homework - and smiled at her. 'Hey, Miranda.'

'Your Mom sent me up,' she said. She walked a little hesitantly into his room. 'Uh, listen…'

His gaze dropped to the object she carried in her hand, and a cautious look came over his face. 'You watched the video.'

At the memory of her terrible and unbelievably embarrassing acting in the school play, she immediately felt the heat rise to her cheeks. 'Gordo, I was so awful! Even _I _couldn't watch me act!'

He grinned. 'That bad, huh?'

With a groan, she sat heavily on the edge of his bed. 'And I was really mean to Lizzie.'

'Yeah, you were.'

She looked back at him, a little cheesed that he agreed so readily with her. But she knew that he was right, and her bother was quickly replaced by guilt.

'But I think she could have been a little more sensitive about the whole thing, too,' he continued with a light shrug.

'Do you think she'll forgive me?' she asked him.

'It's what friends do, Miranda.'

She felt a small burden lift from her chest, and she flopped back onto the bed. 'Mark this day in your calendar, Gordo. The day that I, Miranda Sanchez, stopped torturing the world and quit acting.'

There was a brief silence before he replied to her big announcement. 'Uh, Miranda? What time does the play start tonight?'

She closed her eyes. 'Curtain rises at six o'clock.'


	4. Untold: Rumours

**Title: **Untold  
**Rating: **G  
**Summary: **Some stories need a little telling.  
**Type of fic: **Series of vignettes  
**Disclaimer: **Miranda, Gordo, and all _Lizzie McGuire_ related stuff belongs to Disney and…whoever else has rights to them.

Rumours

When she had told him of her plan, he had agreed almost immediately. Kate getting what she deserved was not an opportunity to pass up. Call it a guilty pleasure.

Making sure that the hallway was empty, he dashed out of the boys' toilet and towards where his bestfriend waited for him. She seemed to be tackling the task at hand with great enthusiasm. She looked at him, and grinned. 'This is gonna be great!'

He grinned back, dumping his armload of rolls on the floor beside her. 'Kate is going to freak.' However, he couldn't help feeling a little worried. 'You do know that she's not going to let you get away with this, don't you?'

She waved a tissue-wrapped hand around. 'Nothing I can't handle.' She picked up another roll and started unravelling it, pushing the loose tissue into the open locker as she did so. 'By the way, did you see Lizzie? I thought she said she was going to be here.'

'I have a feeling she's avoiding the future confrontation with Kate by avoiding helping us with said future confrontation,' he answered. As he imitated her actions, he found that he was quite enjoying himself.

She paused momentarily to look at him. 'What?'

'I don't know where Lizzie is.'

'Ah, Gordo. Who would totally confuse the heck out of me if you weren't around?'

He looked at her, and smirked. 'Ethan?'

'A very hot Ethan,' she said, as if correcting him. 'And anyway, he does have his uses, other than being the hottest guy in school.'

He was amused. 'Such as?'

'Giving me Kate's locker combination.'

He finished the roll in his hand, and bent to pick up another one. 'How'd you manage that?'

'I just asked if he knew, and he said yes. Apparently, Kate told him at the beginning of the year for some reason or other.'

Just at that moment the very guy they were talking about turned the corner and headed towards them. His arms were full of tissue paper rolls. Ethan had a big grin on his face. 'Hey, Gor-don! Miranda's got you on the Roll Patrol, too, huh?'

He looked at his bestfriend, who just lifted her shoulders with a careless shrug. 'The more tissues the better.'

All he could do was laugh.


End file.
